Brave
Brave, en español Valiente, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Frenemies, y es cantada por Rachel y Santana. La versión original le pertenece a Sara Bareilles. Fuente Contexto de la Canción La canción es parte de la imaginación de Santana. Santana se sentía mal por trabajar en The Spotlight Dinner mientras Rachel conseguía su sueño,así que Rachel lleva a santana a la sesión de fotos de Funny Girl, mientras cantan la canción, Santana se imagina tomándose las fotos con Rachel y el elenco de funny girl. Esta es un de las muchas presentaciones fantasiosas que se han hecho a lo largo de la serie. Letra Santana You can be amazing You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug You can be the outcast Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love Or you can start speaking up Rachel Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do And they settle 'neath your skin Kept on the inside and no sunlight Sometimes the shadow wins But I wonder what would happen if you Ambas Say what you wanna say And let the words fall out (Rachel: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave With what you want to say And let the words fall out (Rachel: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave Elenco de Funny Girl I just wanna see you (con Santana: I just wanna see you) I just wanna see you (Ambas: I wanna see you be brave) I just wanna see you (con Rachel: I just wanna see you) I just wanna see you (Ambas: I wanna see you be brave) Rachel Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down By the enemy Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing Bow down to the mighty Ambas Don't run, stop holding your tongue Santana: Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live Ambas: Maybe one of these days you can let the light in Show me how big your brave is Rachel: Say what you wanna say Ambas: And let the words fall out (Rachel: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave Say what you want to say And let the words fall out (Rachel: Honestly) I wanna see you be brave Elenco de Funny Girl I just wanna see you (con Santana: I just wanna see you) I just wanna see you (Ambas: I wanna see you be brave) I just wanna see you (con Rachel: I just wanna see you) I just wanna see you (Ambas: I wanna see you be brave) Santana And since your history of silence (Ambas: Won't do you any good Did you think it would?) Rachel Let your words be anything but empty (Ambas: Why don't you tell them the truth?) Rachel: Say what you wanna say Ambas: And let the words fall out Honestly I wanna see you be brave With what you want to say And let the words fall out Honestly (Rachel: I wanna see you be brave) Elenco de Funny Girl: I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you (Santana: I wanna see you be brave) I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you (Ambas: I just wanna see you be brave) I just wanna see you I just wanna see you (Santana: Ooh) I just wanna see you Rachel y Santana: I wanna see you be brave Curiosidades *Se agrega una parte que no aparece en la versión original de Sara Bareilles (luego del segundo estribillo hasta el break). Videos thumb|left|298px thumb|right|300 px thumb|center|299px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones del episodio Frenemies Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Santana Categoría:Duetos Pezberry Categoría:Duetos Loperry Categoría:Canciones de Sara Bareilles